Trapped
by F.A.Jackson
Summary: A one-shot set in an alternate universe. Makoto chose who he wanted in the end, but you can't change who you really are. Who did he marry? Who is his mistress? Based off of the anime, not the V/N. Not for the faint of heart.


**A/N: Inspired after the song Itoshigo Yo by Rurutia**

She watched as the man she loved was showing his most intimate affections to someone else. Her television was on mute, but she could see everything clearly. This was not the first time but it had made no difference to what she felt. Every single time she watched a new tape she felt indifferent. She felt nothing.

Her husband was a very simple man. He was like many other men. Lusting over busty and/or gorgeous women. When they had first met she had suspected that this would happen but she had pushed those thoughts away. When they met... It seemed like so long ago. Her fans had always said she was making a mistake. "He's not worth your time. Stay away from him." They always said. She never listened.

Very quietly she moved out of the living room where she had been watching a movie with her husband. When he had fallen asleep on the couch she had put in the tape that she had recorded over. She had hidden cameras all over her home to watch what he did while she was at work. In their bedroom, she contemplated at how much she loved the man that did not love her, and as those thoughts swirled through her mind, she fell asleep.

~~~

The next morning she awoke on the floor. It didn't feel uncomfortable but she moved quickly nonetheless. She had a plan this morning. Her husband was still in the living room when she had passed it on the way to the kitchen. Very carefully she made breakfast for her husband with some special ingredients and woke him from his sleep.

He smiled at her and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. When he entered the kitchen she was standing by the counter waiting for him. He sat down and began eating his breakfast while making small talk with his wife.

All of a sudden, his senses tightened. He couldn't breathe, move, or even see. His wife stared at him, her face devoid of emotion. His body shook and moved no more. His wife turned on her heels and walked out the door. She walked to the nearest pet store and bought a set of shackles and a chain. The one's you would put on an unpleasant dog, or a prisoner. She returned to her apartment afterwards to find her husband still lying without any movement on the floor.

The chain for the shackles weren't very long but she wound them around the bed post anyway. The girl was very thin, but she wasn't weak at all. Carrying him to the bed and chaining his legs to the bed was an easy task. She then used the last chain to wrap his torso into place.

She put three powerful painkillers into his mouth and massaged his throat, hoping he would swallow the pills, he did. The painkillers that she used had been discontinued and was incredibly hard to locate. The girl had spent a lot of time to prepare for this journey.

She went back to a cupboard in the kitchen where the couple had placed all their tools and their dry food. She found the items she was looking for under her husband's tools for fixing his car. In her kitchen she took the ice cubes from her freezer and left them in a large bag sitting in her bathroom sink filling it with freezing water. She proceeded back to the bedroom quickly.

Cutting off two pieces of masking tape she stuck them over his mouth. Taking his left arm she quickly began to saw it off. The blood came faster than she had hoped. She had not expected it to spurt out as it did but she did not stop. His lips were very pale by the time she had held the ice over his wound to stop the bleeding.

She sewed the wound closed, and waited for her husband to recover. She knew a second amputation would risk killing him. She could wait.

~~  
The next few days was extremely hard on the couple. She had to keep him in a moderately sedated state, but she also had to feed him, clothe him, and keep a steady stream of fluids entering his system.

It was not an easy task but what could she do? She fed him a lot of soft foods, like congee and yogurt. Whenever he was not eating, he was tranquilized and relieving himself, which she had to clean, of course. She didn't mind. It was part of her duties as his wife.

After an ambiguous amount of days and nights under her care, he began to grow much healthier. He slept much less, and the tranquilizers were having less of an effect. She would have to begin the second amputation soon.

She grabbed a second bag of the ice from the freezer and placed it underneath his right arm. She would be better prepared. She marvelled at how pieces of the bone marrow flew in many directions as she sawed her way through and how the blood got darker the longer she cut. She wondered if it was possible to just rip it off now that only an inch skin still connected his shoulder to the rest of his arm.

He woke up as she was pondering this thought. He tried his very best to scream but the tape prevented that. He flailed around, causing what was left of the arm to fling off along with a bit of skin from the shoulder. More blood came, but she held him down. Taking the ice bag, she methodically placed pressure on the wound.

The girl leaned over him and held his head in her arms. "I'll never let you go again. I'm going to revive you, and you'll forget all about her. I'll hold you in my cold chest forever."

~~

Days passed and she fed her husband in his bed. She never fed him enough or gave him enough water. He was weak, and screaming was useless. She had laid with him at night and they watched the tapes she had made of all his affairs. He said nothing. The light in his eyes were long gone.

Many people came to look for him but his wife always claimed that he was away and that he had found a job overseas. She cut off their phone lines, and slowly people began to forget about him, except for one.

The girl with whom he was having the affair had appeared a month after his wife had made him her prisoner. She claimed that she had to see him. His wife let her in and told her to sit in the living room while she made some tea and that her husband might not get home for a long time.

The mistress did not wait. As soon as she walked into the living room she smelled something disgusting. Something that smelled like death. She walked around the house trying to identify where this stink was coming from and finally walked into the bedroom. He turned to look at her with just the tiniest amount of hope in his eyes but it did not last long. She saw him and quickly ran out of the room but the wife was waiting. As soon as she ran out, the wife hit her repeatedly with a steel bat that her husband had often used to play baseball with his friends.

She proceeded to drag the body to the kitchen and cut off all her hair before cutting the body to smaller bits and pieces. She put the piece into the oven to roast. As it roasted, she cleaned the floor with Purox, soap, and coke.

She sniffed the meat appreciatively when it was done. She salted and seasoned it slightly before taking it downstairs to the park where she and her neighbors had often fed the ducks, cats, geese, and stray dogs. It wasn't very late so many people were still at work this day. She had asked her boss for the day off. Taking out the largest piece she threw it at the ducks and watched as they fought for the woman's flesh.

She marvelled at how quickly the meat was disappearing and how the ducks always wanted more no matter how much of it they ate. She wondered what this woman tasted like. Perhaps the flavoring had made her taste better or perhaps people in general had a pleasant taste. Her husband tasted good when she kissed him, perhaps this woman was the same and that was why her husband had liked her. She laughed at the thought.

"What are you feeding them?" an elderly woman asked when looking at the burned meat.

"Just some leftover dinner. It seems I overcooked the steak a little" Her neighbors laughed off the feeling in their chests that something was not right with this woman. It was true that she had always had leftover dinner but the feeling was just foreboding.

When she had returned home, the wife took the clump of hair that she had cut off and threw it out with the other trash that had accumulated over the month.

The girl returned to her husband's bedroom where he lay, as emotionless as ever. "She's gone. I destroyed the one thing that would break us apart. We'll be together. Forever my love." A single tear touched the husband's cheek and he could not tell if it was hers or his. The only thing he knew was that there was laughing ringing in his ears.


End file.
